


傲慢、偏见与爱12

by MaRk_moNi



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRk_moNi/pseuds/MaRk_moNi
Summary: 分手炮





	傲慢、偏见与爱12

　　  
　　逃避可耻但有用，所以人们遇到不愿意面对与解决的事情多数会选择搁置，这也是造成拖延症的原因之一，但李东赫此刻有两件事情想要逃避：1.面对郑在玹，2.呆在郑在玹家。不幸的事这两件事相互矛盾没法同时进行，想要尽快离开郑在玹家就要面对郑在玹，硬着头皮跟他谈话，想避开郑在玹就得让他去做饭。  
　　  
　　好吧又是做饭。  
　　  
　　一回家就做饭。  
　　  
　　准确的说，是一带李东赫回家郑在玹就会先去做饭。  
　　  
　　要抓住一个男人的心先抓住他的胃。没什么是一顿饭解决不了的，有的话就两顿。外面吃过了回家还可以做甜点，甜点吃腻了烤鱼片，鱼片吃齁了煮果茶，只有你想不到没有郑在玹不会做，这也是李东赫从前很难跟郑在玹吵架的原因之一。  
　　  
　　嘴巴被塞满，焦虑咽进肚，此刻极度焦躁的李东赫不自觉地想找点什么塞嘴里。  
　　  
　　郑在玹没有像往常一样去做饭，他递给李东赫一杯水，清澈冰凉浇灭了李东赫心中的火和残存的希望。  
　　  
　　We don't love anymore.  
　　  
　　虽然从前也没爱过，只有做戏欺骗猜忌试探，但现在已是是毫无瓜葛单纯的关系，所以请自重吧李东赫。  
　　  
　　郑在玹克制住做饭的欲望给李东赫倒了一杯水，即使这个过程对于郑在玹来说也是如此艰难，他抑制住了倒牛奶或是蜂蜜水什么的冲动，简简单单干干净净一杯白开水，就像他们即将重启的关系，他再也没有立场拿走对方的碳酸饮料换上自制的健康饮品，逼他吃蔬菜，关心他的健康。他不再有资格。  
　　  
　　人贵有自知之明，郑在玹知道自己有。  
　　  
　　如何为结束起一个开场白？两个人相对无言似乎又心照不宣，郑在玹斟酌着怎么体面地说再见，李东赫在等待宣判这段关系的死刑。短暂的空白，两个人在“如何保有尊严地被分手”这道考题面前纠结。然而答题最忌讳犹豫，往往第一感就是正确的，在这纠结的片刻李东赫的内心已经不再是刚进门时的决绝，在和郑在玹相对而坐的瞬间这几日的思念已决堤，他对郑在玹渴望已达到顶峰。  
　　  
　　李东赫似乎划掉了正确答案，他说：  
　　  
　　“要不要来个分手炮？”  
　　  
　　郑在玹呆住了。  
　　  
　　李东赫已经预想到了这个反应，他从未向对方展露过这样一面的自己，没有迟疑，他解开了自己的衬衫。  
　　  
　　解衬衫扣这一幕照理说是风情万种的，应该配上性感挑逗的法语歌，摇曳的烛光，桌边的红酒，而不是现在这样艳阳高照的下午，狗在叫，楼下熊孩子大喊变身，最尴尬的是对面还坐着一脸惊恐的郑在玹。李东赫有些许后悔，自己的举动似乎很容易吓到郑在玹ED，但是有些事开始了就无法停止，李东赫只能硬着头皮继续解，不冷，意外的依然很温暖，指尖触及的柔软是棉质面料的触感，棉……不是肉。  
　　  
　　李东赫突然想起自己衬衫里还穿着保暖内衣，还他妈是菱格的……  
　　  
　　完了，这回郑在玹怕是真要不举了。  
　　  
　　怎么办，跑吧。  
　　  
　　在李东赫冲向门口的瞬间郑在玹并没有拉住他，因为惯性两人双双倒在了地板上。担当肉垫的李东赫没有喊疼的机会，郑在玹用嘴堵住了他，依稀间他听到了郑在玹说，别想反悔。  
　　  
　　郑在玹真得很欲求不满，李东赫想，这样都兴致勃勃。  
　　  
　　是性致勃勃，李东赫能感到有什么东西硌着他，戳在大腿那儿，都硬成这样了得挺疼吧。  
　　  
　　李东赫有个不知是好是坏的习惯，习惯性换位思考，但就现在这个情况来看肯定是坏习惯了。都这个情形了他还在那儿寻思郑在玹翘成这样还被勒着得多难受，憋出病怎么办，丝毫没意识到自己的保暖内衣已经被从裤子里扯出来，掀到锁骨那儿，直到对方的双手覆在了他的胸口上。准确的说是捏住了他的……  
　　  
　　“卧槽你真有sm倾向啊！”  
　　  
　　郑在玹用实际行动堵住了他的嘴。  
　　  
　　比上次多了些急切，上次是缠绵这回则是用力翻搅急着深入，胸前被揪的发痛，李东赫想叫又叫不出来，只能在郑在玹身下挣扎着，推着对方胸口想要挣脱。  
　　  
　　郑在玹因为李东赫的扭动身下又涨大了几分，而李东赫像脱水的鱼拼命扑腾，眼看要压制不住了，郑在玹坐直了身子跨坐在李东赫的大腿上双手按住了他的肩膀，低下头亲吻他的乳头。  
　　  
　　胸前的疼痛消失但依然是不适感，想要挣脱但双手被压制，李东赫想要转身逃开，但这样又把自己的胸口往前送了送，乳头被郑在玹一口含住。  
　　  
　　湿、热，快感猛烈冲上头顶，李东赫倒吸了一口气腹部紧缩，他感到自己的乳头在舌尖的舔弄下变得挺立，这种感觉他从未体验过，刺激又无法承受，难以名状的快感，他觉得难以承受又想要更多，他不知从何获得纾解，不自觉地抬起下身去磨蹭对方。  
　　  
　　饮鸩止渴，李东赫的每一寸肌肤每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着渴求着对方的爱抚，尤其是另一边被冷落的胸口，他曲起手肘想要抚慰暴露在空气中的另一个乳头，郑在玹看穿了他的想法，抓住了他的手与之十指紧扣。  
　　  
　　“你是我的，从头到脚全是我的，告诉我你想要什么。”  
　　  
　　只有喘息和若有似无的呻吟，李东赫没有回答直接抬起上身把另一边乳头送到对方嘴边。郑在玹没有含住而是用牙齿细细折磨，李东赫还想要更多，他抬起空闲的手把对方的头向胸前按，郑在玹抓住那只手放在自己身下，“礼尚往来，你要帮帮我。”  
　　  
　　李东赫的手无力地覆上对方涨大的下体，他和李马克他们看过gv，下一步应该是他给郑在玹撸，郑在玹给他扩张，然后插进去。  
　　  
　　李东赫拉开了牛仔裤拉链，把手伸了进去，掏出对方翘的硬邦邦的阴茎撸动。郑在玹也更换了阵地，从胸口向下吮吻。爱抚在加剧，李东赫想要更多，他勾住郑在玹的大腿磨蹭，聊胜于无的自慰，对方看透了他的要求，善解人意地帮他褪下了裤子，撸动着他的阴茎。  
　　  
　　他们就这样互相撸动着，又嫌不够一般快速扒光彼此，相拥着，想让彼此每一寸肌肤紧贴，连下体也要靠在一起，他们接吻，交换着唾液，在彼此的手中释放。李东赫觉得自己要被郑在玹揉进身体里，严丝合缝，他快要分不清哪里是自己哪里是对方，似乎要融入对方骨血里。  
　　  
　　但这些对郑在玹来说远远不够，他想要更多。


End file.
